


Mysteries on the Shore

by Para2ol (Parasolvig)



Series: Mysteries on the Shore ( MotS ) [2]
Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Angst, As with all my other fics, Badboyhalo-centric, Dubious morality on the DreamTeam’s part for most of this fic, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of characters in focus but it’s mainly Wil followed by BBH, Mythical Beings & Creatures, The day I use the cc’s real name in the character tags is the day I die, Unbeta’d but have I ever had a beta? The answer is no, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot-centric, You guys are going to have a field day with one of the ??? Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasolvig/pseuds/Para2ol
Summary: An au where almost everyone is a mythical creature of some sort.See my info fic for more in-depth info on this fic.( I will update whenever I am able to and tags will update as the story progresses. )
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Darryl Noveschosch, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, It’s all platonic baby, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Series: Mysteries on the Shore ( MotS ) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019500
Kudos: 52





	Mysteries on the Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three children talk about a legendary hero. Who are they, I wonder?
> 
> ( An experimental prologue. Not all chapters will be like this. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very excited to start this story! I’ve been making this au for a while now so I’ve decided to finally post the prologue!

Do you know?

Know of what?

The tale of the legendary hero!

_That’s not a very creative title._

Yeah. Maybe we could come up with a new title!

Like what-? Actually no, nevermind, tell us the story first.

It’s a bit long. Are you sure?

_Of course! You always tell the stories in the best way, 𝙹ᔑリ╎ℸ ̣!_

Yeah, go ahead. I don’t mind if you tell it.

Okay! So, in the nether, a Piglin was born! But they weren’t _entirely_ Piglin! They were part human! And the nether was ruled by an evil dictator! And the Piglin hybrid’s family lived in poverty, so the Piglin decided to fight the dictator so he would let go control of the Nether! So the Piglin trained every day, for years upon years. And he got really strong, strong enough to defeat even the elder Piglins in his village. But one day a hoard of Hoglins came and nearly destroyed his village. He fought them off, of course, but next day he set off on his journey to defeat the Nether dictator.

_Amazing… how old was he?_

He was only 13 when he set off on his journey.

So only a couple years older than us? He must have been determined.

Determined he was! Imagine if we were ruled by a dictator? I think I would rebel, too!

_I’d help you rebel, even if I don’t like to fight._

As would I. I’ll support you, no matter what. You have my promise.

O-oh, t-thank you! Uhm, anyways let’s get back to the story… 

The journey was arduous and tough, but the Piglin persevered! And eventually he made his way to the dictator’s palace. They challenged each other to a duel. If the Piglin won, the dictator would stop ruling the kingdom and leave the Nether. But if the dictator won, the Piglin would have to go home and the Nether would continue to be ruled by the dictator.

Did the dictator have a name, by any chance? I’m quite curious about them.

None of the sources I read had any info on the dictator besides their age, sorry… 

That’s perfectly fine, it’s not your fault. What was their age?

They were 15 or 16, if I recall.

_Wow… they seem so strong._

So much power at that age… 

Imagine if we were that strong! I’d protect everyone I could!

You’re already very strong, 𝙹ᔑリ╎ℸ . Stronger than the two of us, at least.

But that’s only because I can-!

Stop selling yourself short. Go on with the story.

…There’s not a lot left, but okay! So the Piglin and dictator fought, and while injuries were dealt on both sides, the Piglin won. So the dictator left the kingdom and relinquished control of the Nether, and the Piglin became a hero!

So what did you think? Interesting, right?

_Very interesting! I wonder what the hero is doing now?_

That’s where the story ends, actually… Did you like my telling of it?

_Of course I did! You’re so good at this!_

You’re quite amazing at this, I must admit.

Thanks, you two… 

_Hahaha, don’t be flustered! So, anyway, what about a new title?_

Ah! I completely forgot about that! Uhm, ↸⍊ᔑᓭ||||, do you have any ideas…?

I’m not the most creative person, but I can try. Tale of the Piglin Hero, perhaps? Most legends are pretty self-explanatory in their titles.

_Ooo, I like that! What about you, ᔑリ╎ℸ? What do you think of it?_

I like it as well! It’s decided, then! The Tale of the Legendary Hero has now been renamed to The Tale of the Piglin Hero! Maybe I could even make a song about it!

That’s a great idea. I’d love to hear another song of yours.

_As would I! You have a wonderful voice!_

Ok, then. I’ll make a song for you guys!

❅❅❅

A great warrior is haunted by the spirit of an old enemy. The one foe he couldn’t truly beat comes to help him.

Two people are possessed. Just who are they, I wonder?

Beings with skewed morals make many mistakes, then realize exactly _what_ they caused. They do their best to help, but the damage has already been caused.

Something that shouldn’t be here finally makes its appearance, and the house of cards finally falls down. Someone makes their grand appearance, nigh upon the 11th hour.

All these mysteries start at the shoreline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will legit be impressed if you can guess all the characters’ names in this chapter. Comments are always appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, would you like to join an MCYT writing server? Epic. There’s only 50 members or so, but it’s full of great people!
> 
> Link: https://discord.gg/D8GVnQeRPR
> 
> ( I am aware that this is not the only MCYT writing server, but it is the only one I am currently in. Comment more MCYT servers you would like me to put down here ( and send a link, please ) )


End file.
